KID SLIPS LAXATIVES IN DAD'S AND COUSIN'S MCFLURRY'S
Plot The video starts off with William and Violette in the car. William had bought 3 McFlurries from McDonald's (One for him, one for Bill, and one for Andy) He decides to prank Bill and Andy by putting laxatives in their McFlurries. Violette tells William not to pour the entire thing into Bill's or Andy's, to which he says he only poured a few teaspoons. In the house, Bill is sitting in his chair (as always) and Andy is laying on the couch. William tells them he bought McFlurries for them. He hands one to Bill and the other one to Andy. He grabs the third one for himself. Bill and Andy eat theirs too fast which causes Andy to say "Brain Freeze!" Violette mentions that she likes to eat her treats slow, so she can savor them. William asks why and Andy asks the same thing. Violette zooms the camera over to her cat "Pinky". Andy starts groaning in pain, William and Violette ask what's wrong. To which Andy says he has to "poop" in an angry tone of voice. Violette tells Andy not to be so blunt. William walks to the bathroom in the hallway and asks Andy what's wrong. "I don't know, I got a stomach-ache". Andy responds William laughs silently, Violette tries to tell him to stop, but he gives her the "Shh" signal. Bill gets up from his chair and calls William's name. William asks what his dad wants. Bill wants William to tell Andy to hurry-up, because he needs to get in the bathroom Andy tells Bill to wait, but he says that he has to go too. A couple seconds later, Bill tells William to tell Andy to hurry-up, to which he does, but Andy yells "I'M TRYING!" William walks over to the gate and tells Bill that Andy is still in there. Bill walks over to the hallway and yells at Andy to hurry-up, because he has to go. Andy tells him he's trying, but it's taking a while longer to do so. Bill loses his patience and tells Andy he might poop his pants, to which William tells him he'll poop on the floor if he doesn't come out. Finally, Andy comes out of the bathroom. Bill squeezes past William and he ends up in the bathroom too. Bill yells at William to get out of the bathroom, which he does and shuts the door. William grabs a roll of toilet paper. He was about to tell Bill about the prank, but decides to wait another while longer. Bill demands William to hand him the toilet paper, but he doesn't listen. William opens the door and asks Bill how he's feeling, but says he feels horrible and demands the toilet paper. Violette asks Andy if he's feeling better yet, but Andy says he might have to go again and his stomach still hurts. William finally gives Bill the toilet paper and tries to shut the door, it fails at first, but it ended up working. William decides to tell Bill the prank. Which he did, resulting in Bill and Andy shouting questions. "WHAT?!!" Andy yells. "YOU DID THAT AGAIN?! YOU FRICKIN JERK!" Bill shouts. "WHAT THE HECK?!" screams Andy, before understanding why he has to go again. William laughs, while Andy is still waiting on Bill to get out of the bathroom and groans, "Geez!" Trivia * The video got removed from YouTube due to violating against YouTube community guidelines involving laxatives which isn't very appropriate for kids. * This is the second time William has pranked Bill with laxatives. * This is the first time Bill had to wait to use the bathroom when he really needed to defecate. * This is the first and only time (as of now) Andy has been pranked with laxatives. * The upload can be founded here Category:Videos Category:Laxative Prank Category:Pranks Category:Food Category:Bathroom issues Category:Videos Where Pinky makes an appearance Category:Videos Where Carly Makes An Appearance Category:Videos Where Whinney Makes An Appearance Category:Andy Talking Jibberish Category:Liked Videos by a common FANDOM user Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Videos that involve rage, but aren't in the Raging Series Category:Commons Category:William's Moments Category:Bill Talking Jibberish Category:Deleted Videos Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Andy Getting Bullied Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Andy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:William vs. Andy vs. Violette vs. Bill Category:Videos Published on a Sunday Category:Ruined foods :-: Category:McFlurry Category:Bill saying jerk